1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to, among other things, utility vehicles having an extendable utility boom and certain preferred embodiments relate, more particularly, to vehicles having heavy duty boom linkages, including, e.g., various skid loaders and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are a variety of known utility vehicles having extendable utility booms. These boomed utility vehicles are often used for construction and/or other utilitarian purposes, such as, e.g., for lifting, pushing, scraping, digging, plowing and/or various other purposes. In many instances, the vehicles include a) a main body having at least one seat for a vehicle operator (such as, for example, a seat located within a protective cab), b) wheels and/or other supports mounted on the body portion for supporting the same, c) a raised and/or lowered utility boom, and d) a utility mechanism mounted to the utility boom. In some illustrative cases, the utility mechanism mounted to the utility boom can include, e.g., one or more of the following: a) an auger; b) a backhoe; c) a dozer blade; e) a bucket; f) a fork (e.g., for pallets, manure or the like); g) a grinder; h) a rake; i) shears; j) a roller; k) spike (e.g., for bails of hay or the like); l) a jig boom; m) a broom; n) a scraper; o) a tree spade; p) a plow; q) a mower; r) a trencher; s) a four-in-one bucket; and/or various other utility mechanisms.
Because these vehicles are often used for work related purposes, ease of maintenance and/or service can often be important for increased work efficiency and/or increased performance capabilities. Nevertheless, existing devices often have access limitations rendering maintenance and/or service of such devices relatively problematic and/or cumbersome. These ease-of-access deficiencies can in many cases decrease work efficiency and/or performance. Thus, these ease-of-access deficiencies can often result in decreased production, increased costs and/or other drawbacks.
For example, boomed utility vehicles, such as, e.g., various skid loaders or skid steers (such as, e.g., wherein the vehicles front wheels skid rather than turning) often have a vehicle body with a boom structure that rises vertically from the vehicle body. This boom structure typically hinders service and/or maintenance by obstructing parts, such as, e.g., engine and/or drive systems, requiring service and/or maintenance.
For example, most skid loaders or the like have pivot points for their booms that are located in a position that results in obstruction of maintenance and/or service abilities (such as, e.g., pivot points located on wide pillars above a vehicle body) and/or include cabs that tilt around pivot points that are located in a position that results in obstruction of maintenance and/or service abilities (such as, e.g., pivot points located proximate a rear of a cab).
As some examples, certain XT SERIES skid loaders manufactured by CASE CORPORATION include, among other deficiencies, an obstructive boom structure with, for example, wide pillars that obstruct maintenance and/or service abilities. In addition, certain 200 SERIES skid loaders manufactured by JOHN DEERE, such as the 270 MODEL, includes, among other deficiencies, a rearwardly pivoted cab and an obstructive boom structure with, for example, wide pillars that obstruct maintenance and/or service abilities. In addition, the JOHN DEERE 7775 MODEL includes, among other deficiencies, a cab-over feature that attempts to make repair work easier but that requires special tools for operation and use. In addition, certain skid loaders manufactured by GEHL CO., i.e., their 7800 MODEL, include, among other deficiencies, a cab structure that pivots towards the rear and obstructs maintenance and/or service abilities.
There remains a need for, among other things, improved vehicles having a raised and/or lowered utility boom, such as, e.g., improved skid loaders.